russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Mermaids: 'Dyesebel' vs 'Kambal Sirena' vs 'Janella in Wonderland'
March 08, 2014 Janella admits to feeling pressured about her fantasy series Janella in Wonderland going against drama series on primetime since January 13 and she joined the Sirena Wars beginning March 17. He says, "...but not only for me, but also for the sequestered network and talaga naman. Oh my gee, they’re willing to do a project that is a fantasy. Alam naman natin ang primetime, ang princesa ay ang drama." The battle of the mermaids is on. It's ABS-CBN's Dyesebel starring Anne Curtis versus GMA-7's Kambal Sirena with Louise delos Reyes to join the number 3 network IBC-13's Janella in Wonderland starring Janella Salvador. Because of that, IBC-13 will surely joined the foray of fantaserye battled primetime. First of which, IBC-13 will launch its first venture of fantaserye Janella in Wonderland last January 13, also starring Marlo Mortel, along with the refreshing cast like Victor Anastacio, Andrei Felix, Precious Lara Quigaman, Bobby Andrews, Bettina Carlos, Alexandra Macanan, Nathan Barrera, Alyanna Angeles, Aldred Nasayao, Gloria Romero, Kiko Estrada, Shy Carlos, Joshua Dionisio, Kelly dela Cruz and Carlo Lazerna. Also, featuring the mermaids underwater Alfred Vargas, Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Yen Santos, KC Montero, Kat Alano and Paolo Serrano, the villains Alessandra de Rossi, RJ Ledesma, and Meryll Soriano, and the voices of Louise Abuel as Zuma, Elmo Magalona as a small red Jamaican crab Sebastian, Jon Santos as Shrimp, Pia Magalona as Fisher, Timothy Chan as Dreamfish, Josh Padilla as Remo and Chienna Filomeno as Whale Shark. Laurenti Dyogi says IBC-13 is focused on airing sports, game and reality, comedy, variety shows and for more heavy dramas and fantasy. Then after 9 weeks of premiere on Channel 13, the Kapamilya fantasy series is set to debut on March 17 while the Kapuso sirenaserye will air one week ahead (March 10). Dyesebel also stars Gerald Anderson, Sam Milby, Andi Eigenmann, Dawn Zulueta, Eula Valdez, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Ai-Ai de las Alas, Gabby Concepcion, and Bangs Garcia. The cast for Kambal Sirena, on the other hand, includes Aljur Abrenica, Mike Tan, Tessie Tomas, Mickey Ferriols, Nova Villa, Lotlot de Leon, Pancho Magno, Polo Ravales and Wynwyn Marquez. Kapamilya, Kapuso and Kapinoy fans will surely compare Dyesebel to Kambal Sirena to Janella in Wonderland and vice-versa. With the help of IBC-13 gaining to the third spot when the ratings went higher than the targeted 25% viewership share, plus it will brings the 'network war' of between ABS-CBN and GMA-7 and their battle for primetime supremacy, that's for sure, revealed Tessie Taylor, sales and marketing for IBC-13. The fantaserye fever started with the huge success of Marina and Marinara, aired in their respective channels, as well as to the other productions that followed thereafter. * Who will be sexier between Anne and Louise, while a teenager and sexier for Janella? * Who will be better acting wise? * Who will get higher ratings in Mega Manila? Nationwide? * Which of the two series will have a better story plot? Setting? Costumes? Twists? * Who will become a trending topic on Twitter more frequently? These questions and more will be answered in the coming days as the battle of the mermaids begin.